Known gaming devices associate awards with masked selections. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2, filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc., discloses a slot machine game, wherein the gaming device operates in a normal slot machine or basic mode by randomly selecting a basic game outcome from a plurality of basic game outcomes. If the game selects a start bonus outcome, the gaming device shifts from the normal slot machine or basic mode to a bonus mode.
In the bonus mode, which operates under player control, the player has one or more opportunities to pick masked selections. The masked selections mask awards and end-bonus outcomes. When the player picks a masked selection associated with an award, the game reveals the award and provides the award to the player. When the player picks a masked selection associated with an end-bonus outcome, the bonus mode no longer enables the player to pick masked selections.
The select-until or do-until selection loop is exciting for the player because the player accrues awards until picking an end-bonus outcome. The do-until selection loop provides the player with the sense that the player controls the player's own destiny. The game of the European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 is somewhat limited in that it provides and displays a single masked selection pool from which the player selects. Upon the first pick of an end-bonus outcome, the game ends. There is, therefore, a continuing need for more enjoyable and entertaining do-until types of games for gaming devices.